The present invention relates to a differential circuit.
An operational amplifier, which is an example of a differential circuit, is included in various electronic devices. For example, an operational amplifier described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-172203 is included in a liquid crystal driving device.
There has been a demand for further improvement of noise reduction of output signals generated from an operational amplifier.